Jaren Friloquen
A high ranking Elf known as commander of the Boardfort just north of the Spine Crag. Jaren hold's much sway in the world of Elves in his nearby location and is a known sympathizer for racial equality among the kingdoms that are now commonly ruled by humans. He is of sound military mind and a veteran trainer of levies. Appearance Battered and Aged, Jaren is a nearly full blooded Elf of hobbled stature. He walks with a slight gimp, has a crooked back, and more scars on his face than most armies could acquire in a battle. His hair is long and tied back and his clothes are thin and light. He is seemingly unrecognizeable if not for a copper brooch of elven history upon his right breast. Early Life Very little is known of Jaren's very early life but it is known that he has some relation to the powerful wizardess Siliqua Nailo Lillien who resides in Doras . He is known to have aquainted himself as a levy in Sintaro near the year 1090 AC. He rose quickly through the ranks for his dogged respect of command and his indoubted honor. His ability to be trusted and be sound of mind and of intelligent birth made Jaren a sought after right hand throughout most of his career. He found himself as Lieutenants to much of Sintaro's city watch and even some of the more minor Lord's. Near the turn of the century he became stationed in Doras . Fearing another raid from The Locke to the North he was sent to train levies near the BoardFort which at the time was little more than a wall of wood blocking the highway. Early Boardfort Life Upon arrival to the Boardfort Jaren came upon a situation more dire than he anticipated. The standing army there was little more than 25 poorly armed men who hailed from the surrounding villages of Doras . The Boardfort itself was a a fort in name but in practice it was more of a blockade of the highway. With no organized military action against Sintaro by The Locke in sight Jaren Friloquen become recognized for his humanity, generosity to travelers and his ability to turn lesser men into greater men. He was forever a man bent by honor and doing the right thing and the Boardfor t slowly became a safehaven for those that needed refuge. Sintaro Boardfort While still claiming to be part of Sintaro, the boardfort and Jaren Friloquen, slowly became recognized for their efforts to the Kingdom. Jaren petition the Portraya family in Sintaro to make the Boardfort an official refuge for the second class races in return to pay taxes and no longer require wage. Jaren Friloquen created a small village and fortified a nearby cliff face as well as further defenses of the highway. His sympathy for the lesser races caused much stir throughout the human kingdoms and many off-races joined Jaren's comany. For some 30 years he quietly commanded the Boardfor t, levied taxes from it's second class citizens, sent resources to Sintaro as needed and created a safe countryside on the edge of the Burnt Mountains. Post-Sintaro Boardfort Following the Coup of Sintaro the Boardfort and Jaren, who remained Loyal to the crown but his sympathies changed completely to that off those of his own race and the lesser races, the Boardfort became an autonomous town much like the rest of the area. Jaren became recognized as it's leader by the people and the Boardfort boasted nearly a standing levy of 150 armed men (mostly elves who came as refugees). Around this time as well the Northern Orc Tribes movements became aggressive as they started traveling south in larger and larger bands. For the first time in nearly half a century the Boardfort was at a constant state of alert. Attacks by the Orc tribes came on a near weekly basis and much of the Boardfort became a desolate ghost-town. Most of it's populace now living in the small keep made of stones on a small cliffed hill. The blockaded highway wall was turned into a wall of bodies and the nearby fields and lands were a wasteland of fire and death. Jaren Friloquen, forever serving his people, refusing to give up his granted lands and his people fought the Orcs every time. Much of the standing army has now fallen and remains a shadow of what it was but it an army of hardened elves who resistant to outsiders and man their own walls like their lives depended on it. The Boardfort still holds true to defending the lands to the south and actively seeks out wandering Orcs in the countryside for slaughter. Personal Life He is a known soldier but also of true elven blood. Jaren is known to commonly enjoy nature and keeps flowers in wherever he calls home. He has a wife of half-blood and an adolescent child who he keeps with him at the Boardfort . Latest Activity It is currently known that Jaren rarely leaves the Boardfort's defenses hunting the wild Orcs anymore. He more prefers to command from behind the walls and train the younger members. He is highly regarded of sound military mind and a well recognized trainer of levies. His political affiliations appear to be more towards second class races and defending the peasant folk and wildlife as opposed to any standing nation.